The Benefits of Sisters
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: After her experiences with Queen Clarion, a more knowledgeable and confident Tinker Bell decides to confront her sister about an embarrassing desire, but the Frost Fairy has her own desire... SEQUEL TO THE MYSTERY OF THE QUEEN


FAIRIES, MASTURBATION, YURI, INCEST, ORAL, PEE, ANALINGUS

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tinker Bell, Periwinkle or any other fairies that appear in this work of fiction, Disney does.

**SPOILOR WARNING**: Since this story mentions a certain important event in the movie, 'Secret of the Wings', I strongly recommend watching the movie if you haven't yet before reading this story, it's really good ^_^.

* * *

**- Two weeks later -**

**- Tinker Bell's home -**

It's a bright, sunny day in Pixie Hollow, perfect for fairies of all talents to do their jobs without problem. One Tinker Fairy though is hard at work in her home; Tinker Bell, clothed in her leafy green dress, sat at her own private workstation, busy piecing together yet another invention from her ever growing collection of Lost Things.

However, things are not going well, nearly an hour already passed and she made almost no progress at all. It wasn't the difficulty of her invention, she was quite confident that she could finish it. Tinker Bell knew though, the reason for her slow progress.

Just two weeks had passed since her first, wonderful experience with Queen Clarion introducing her to a whole new world she had only stepped a foot in previously. Tinker Bell's mind was constantly thinking about the new pleasures she had felt.

Between her first visit with the Queen and now, Clarion requested her company four more times and each time, Tinker Bell learned some new way to give and receive pleasure from the knowledgeable Queen Clarion, who delightfully called the Tinker's visits, 'Lessons'. Clarion gave Tinker Bell much more focus than the Tinker was able to give her Queen, who didn't mind at all.

Tinker Bell fondly recalls each 'Lesson' as a smile and blush rises on her cheeks.

* * *

The first Lesson Clarion taught her was that teasing everywhere but the usual areas of the body could feel just as good, if not better in some cases; such as the Tinker's ears. The lesson was combined with a bit of bondage though, with her hands tied behind her back as Clarion teased and caressed her body, her wings as well, everywhere but her chest and the juncture between her legs.

The tease was lengthy, thirty to forty minutes and towards the end, Tinker Bell was squirming and begging for release, but Clarion only smiled and continued, neglecting her very erect nipples and flowing lower lips. The Queen teased her until her body could no longer take it, climaxing powerfully without a single, solitary touch to her chest or between her legs. The orgasm was so powerful, it brought the Tinker to tears, crying from the intense, full body climax.

It was only her second visit and Tinker Bell had experienced pleasure she couldn't even dream of.

The second Lesson, introduced something to Tinker Bell that she briefly berated herself for not thinking of, especially as a Tinker Fairy, objects to enhance her pleasure. Clarion formed a small, phallic object from Pixie dust and after being informed that it would be going inside her, Tinker Bell questioned how, as she still had her hymen, but the Tinker fairy was shocked when Clarion mentioned Tinker Bell was thinking of the wrong hole. Again, one lesson had combined another, anal pleasure.

Tinker Bell was initially reluctant to participate in this particular lesson though. After Clarion encouraged her that she would be gentle, as she always was, the Tinker agreed and once again, after getting pass the feeling of needing to void her colon, found the new and unusual sensation pleasurable, very pleasurable. The rest of the Lesson focused around the Tinker's anal pleasure, bringing her to climax after climax.

The third Lesson, didn't introduce anything as intense as full-body orgasms or anal stimulation, but it was all the same pleasurable. It was a new position Clarion called Scissoring, the name confused Tinker Bell as the position; placing their lower lips against each other and rubbing, looked nothing like scissors. Even the pleasure was delayed at the start, while there was the mild pleasure of simply rubbing her lower lips against something else, it didn't feel super amazing.

As they continued though and Tinker Bell became increasingly aroused at the thought of sharing in Queen Clarion's pleasure and having an unrestricted view of her, along with the actual manipulation of her wet lower lips from the movement of their hips, causing slick lips to slip between each other to tease between them and the sensitive nubs above. What started as a mild, almost disappointingly pleasurable experience compared to the previous, grew into something much more than Tinker Bell expected as she and the Queen embraced each other, moaning out as they both worked to provide themselves and each other pleasure. Given the previous lessons, this one was one of Tinker Bell's favorites as she and the Queen were equal in giving each other pleasure.

The final Lesson, added to the Anal Stimulation, which was almost a deal-breaker to Tinker Bell until the Queen informed her that she would like to do it to Tinker Bell first, even then though, Tinker Bell was wary. Oral Anal Stimulation, Analingus, Tinker Bell insisted that if she were going to do it, she wanted to take a bath, which Clarion was very willing to do, together, which almost turned into a Lesson itself with Clarion bringing the Fairy to multiple orgasms in the bath.

Once Tinker Bell deemed herself, or more specifically, her anus, clean as could be, Clarion decided to perform the Lesson in the bath, much to Tinker Bell's surprise and quick to discover, delight. It was such a strange sensation having such a place on her body licked, Clarion's tongue even reach into the tight hole. Tinker Bell actually surprised Clarion as she reached orgasm. Clarion took much delight in this and proceeded to happily tongue Tinker Bell's anus to multiple orgasms. Later, Tinker Bell even offered to give Clarion's anus the same attention.

* * *

Tinker Bell's body flinches as she closes her thighs, feeling a pleasurable ball of desire gathering between her legs and her face red in arousal, before looking down to her unfinished project and sighs...

"Jingles... all I can think about lately is my time with Queen Clarion."

Tinker Bell leans back and lowers her left hand between her thighs, reaching under her dress with a flinch and shudder of her wings as she palms her hot, wet labia through her green, leaf panties, her toes curling in her slippers.

"She's shown me so much in such a short time..." comments Tinker Bell lowly, smiling. "I can't believe how little I knew of what my body could experience."

The blonde Tinker moans softly as she begins to slowly caress herself, closing her thighs around her hand.

"I focus so much of my attention on tinkering and finding Lost Things, that I've pretty much ignored these feelings..."

Lowering the tool she was using from her right hand, Tinker Bell reaches her free hand to her chest, palming her right breast through her dress, bringing only a slightly louder moan from her as she began to squeeze and massage the mound.

"I'm so glad I agreed to Queen Clarion's offer... I won't be so inexperienced if Vidia and I ever... do the same thing..."

Tinker Bell feels her arousal jump in intensity at the thought. Her panties were thoroughly soaked now and felt restricting. She easily solves this problem though as she lifts and lowers her left hand under her panties, directly palming her heated labia with a coo from her as she felt her juices falling through her fingers. A flinch and giggle of delight follows as she lifts her fingers to her emerging little nub and began to tease it out of its protective hood.

Tinker Bell soon felt the same restrictiveness in her chest and pulls down the front of her dress to free her aroused breasts and pointed, erect pink nipples, bringing a gasp from her as she pinches her left nipple, rolling it between her fingers.

Teasing herself at two places, the Tinker Fairy coos and moans in her chair, even spreading her legs.

"I'm sure a fairy like Vidia, has plenty of experience."

Tinker Bell continues to focus on the highly sensitive nub between her thighs, as a result, her pleasure rises quickly, coos and moans turning into pants and small gasps, with the occasional groan.

It didn't take very long before Tinker gives a slightly louder gasp and hard groan as she tightly closes her legs as her body shudders and shakes in her moment of bliss as she felt her center throb repeatedly, along with the sensitive nub she continued to tease, prolonging the moment.

Once it lasts as long as she could manage, Tinker Bell's tensed body relaxes with a delighted sigh and smile on her face, her right hand falling limply from her chest, while her left remains in her panties, pleasantly rubbing her still throbbing lower lips.

"I want to be ready for her." sighs Tinker Bell. "But I don't think I am, not yet."

As she soothes her sensitive lips, a silver-haired fairy comes to the Tinker's mind, along with a bigger smile.

"Peri... Yeah, Peri, she'd be a good start. We're sister's; Sisters share things like this with each other, right? Plus, I have been having dreams about her. I wonder how much experience Periwinkle has with this sort of thing. Hehe, maybe this is another thing we share. Ohhh, if it is, I could be to Peri, what Queen Clarion is to me!"

Tinker Bell is delighted at this idea, teaching someone else what she had learned. Periwinkle would be the perfect student, they already shared a special connection as sisters and with the increased confidence she had from her time with the Queen, Tinker Bell felt more comfortable confronting her sister about her desire than admitting her feelings to Vidia currently.

Pulling her left hand from her saturated panties, Tinker Bell sees her fingers dripping with her juices, before licking herself from the digits. However, there is a sudden knock on Tinker Bell's door, bringing a gasp from her, quickly pulling her dress over her chest and standing, smoothing out the bottom of her dress as Silvermist's voice called to her.

"_Hey Tink, are you busy?_"

"U-U-Uh, n-no, just a second!" quickly answers Tinker Bell, before deeming her appearance appropriate, then licking the last of her juices from her left hand.

As she began to head to her door though, Tinker Bell was quickly reminded of her juices running down her thighs from the cool breeze and quickly used her bed cover to wipe herself dry, except for her panties, which felt cool against her still, slightly aroused lower lips.

Stepping to her front door a taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Tinker Bell opens it to greet her friends, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta and Vidia, all dressed warmly and Tinker Bell could easily assume the reason for the visit and felt two times the embarrassment. She had just finished masturbating to the thought of Vidia, who was now present and her friends were very likely about to invite her to the Winter Woods, where she would meet Periwinkle.

"H-Hey, you guys." greets Tinker Bell nervously.

"Whoa..." comments all five of her friends in surprise, before Vidia asks, "Did we catch you at a bad time?"

"W-What do you mean?" asks Tinker Bell, her heart racing at the possibility of her being caught.

"Your face." comments Silvermist, before Rosetta finishes...

"It's as red as a ladybugs shell sweetie."

"Oh!" gasps Tinker Bell, placing her hands to her cheeks with an embarrassed smile. "I uh, was getting a bit frustrated with a new invention."

Iridessa then suggests, "Well how about cooling off with us at the Winter Woods? I'm sure seeing your sister will make you feel a lot better."

"Heh, sure, I'd love to come with you guys, let me just get my things, I'll meet you at the border." replies Tinker Bell, before closing her door, and sighing heavily.

**- Earlier at the Winter Woods -**

**- Keeper's Study -**

"Dewey!" calls out Periwinkle as she flutters into the icy building, frozen piles of books around her. "Are you here?"

"_I am._" announces the short Keeper of fairy knowledge, staff in hand as he emerges behind a tall pile of frozen books in front of the Frost Fairy. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit Periwinkle?" asks Dewey cheerfully.

"Well I was wondering..." starts Periwinkle, with a smile and a faint blush on her cheeks. "Do you have any books about sisters or anything related to their wings?"

"Ah, unfortunately, I don't." replies Dewey with some disappointment, quickly followed by Periwinkle, who lowers herself to the icy floor and Dewey joining her.

"Really? Nothing?" asks Periwinkle.

"After you and Tinker Bell found each other and the whole freeze event happened, I went searching for anything I could find about fairy sisters and brothers." replies Dewey. "The only thing I found at the moment is that sisters and brothers are very rare. I could only find evidence of one other occurrence with two Sparrow Men who were brothers. There were probably more brothers and sisters, but it's been lost with time."

"So, Tink and I are probably the only sisters in all of Pixie Hollow?" asks Periwinkle sadly.

"It's quite possible." answers Dewey, before smiling and added. "But there are a lot of fairies, I wouldn't give up hope that you two are the only ones. They may be separated by the warm and cold seasons, like you and Tinker Bell were."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." replies Periwinkle, a smile coming to her face again.

"Oh!" gasps Dewey. "I have an idea! Since you and Tinker Bell would be the first to discover something, how about you write it down? That way, we'll have information to add on the subject of siblings."

"R-Really?" asks Periwinkle.

"Of course, after all, you and Tinker Bell first discovered you could fix her wing."

"Oh that's right! It makes so much sense!" declares Periwinkle happily.

"Wait here a moment." replies Dewey, before leaving behind a few frozen towers for a few moments, returning with a small book and handing it to Periwinkle. "Even if you discover something small, you should write it down, any information is useful."

"Thank you Dewey!" comments Periwinkle happily and briefly hugging her friend. "I'll try to discover all I can."

**- Present time -**

**- Periwinkle's Home -**

Happily fluttering into her home, book in hand, Periwinkle hurries to her dresser, retrieving a writing utensil, before walking to her bed and opening the blank book on her lap.

"OK, I should start with what I know..." begins Periwinkle.

_Number one: When two fairies are born of the same laugh, their siblings. _

_ Number two: The siblings wings are identical, which causes them to glow when they near each other and feel their presence. _

_ Number three: When siblings place their wings together..._

Periwinkle's cheeks redden as she writes the third piece of information, but pausing as she remembers the reason for the visit with Dewey.

"Number three: When siblings place their wings together, it produces a bright light and... a very pleasurable feeling." states the Frost Fairy aloud as she finished the entry, smiling and lightly pressing her thighs together.

* * *

Within moments of discovering Tinker Bell, the Frost Fairy experienced an embarrassing event that remained stuck in her mind, unable to talk about the experience with anyone. The first event occurred moments after Tinker Bell and herself confirmed that they were sisters after watching their birth. Placing their wings together, both fairies jump away from each other from the resulting shock.

Tinker Bell seemed unaffected as far as Periwinkle knew, but the Frost Fairy felt something pleasant shoot through her body. It was so quick, but Periwinkle knew she felt something, it made the spot between her legs tense reflexively.

Although puzzled at the occurrence, Periwinkle didn't think much of it, until the second and third time they joined wings, once again feeling the pleasant shot of sensation through her body, before she and Tinker Bell realized their action could heal the Tinker's wing.

With an uninterrupted third time, Periwinkle knew without a doubt as she felt a pleasurable sensation flow into her body and crash between her legs. It took everything Periwinkle had in her not to moan out in the important moment for her sister. To Periwinkle's relief, the sensations faded shortly into it as the light of their joined wings faded to nothing.

Periwinkle was on the verge feeling something that was reserved to the privacy of he home.

It was this pleasure that stuck in Periwinkle's mind, she dreamed of joining wings with Tinker Bell again and feeling that sensation. However, the embarrassment she felt at the idea prevented her from bringing the subject up.

* * *

Looking at what she had just written, Periwinkle's face reddens as she quickly scribbles over the sentence.

"I can't add that! Even if it's new information, it's too embarrassing."

Lifting her left wing and looking at the appendage, Periwinkle smiles and reaches her left hand to her wing, stroking it's edge.

"But I really want to experience that feeling again... maybe Tinker Bell wouldn't find it weird like I think she will."

Looking down to the scribbled out sentence, Periwinkle lightly places her hand over it with a sigh.

"I want to be with her."

Moments after her comment, Periwinkle feels the familiar sensation in her chest and notices the light of her glowing wings.

"Tink?"

**- Meanwhile -**

Just minutes away from Periwinkle's home, Tinker Bell currently laughs with her friends from the current subject of conversation. However, with her giggles dying out, Tinker Bell's thoughts returned to her sister, along with the winter air chilling her damp panties even more under her pants. The Tinker was regretting not changing her underwear before she left, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Her panties were briefly warmed though from the arousing thought of her talking to Periwinkle about her desire.

'_I wonder how Peri will react..._' thinks Tinker Bell. '_I know we're sisters, but it hasn't been that long since we met. Maybe I should wait... no, if I wait, I'll probably never actually do it and it's going to bother me even more! At least if she says no, I'll be able to put an end to it._' Tinker Bell smiles before continuing... '_I hope she agrees though, I'm nervous, but I want to be with her, share with her what I learned from Queen Clarion._'

Moments after her thought, Tinker Bell was surprised as she felt the familiar sensation in her chest, it was the same feeling when Periwinkle was near, but it grows in intensity, bringing her to stop and hover, followed by her friends, turning around curiously as the Tinker fairy lifts a hand to her chest.

"Tink?" questions Silvermist.

"Your wings..." comments Vidia as the sight of her glowing wings.

"S-Something's..." pants Tinker Bell, she felt as though Peri was right in front of her. "Wrong."

With a gasp and lifting her remain hand to her chest as well, the other fairies quickly return next to their distressed friend, before they all gasp in shock as Tinker Bell disappears in a puff of Pixie dust, but they barely have a moment to take in what happened, before Periwinkle appears in Tinker Bells place in another puff of dust.

"Huh?" questions Periwinkle.

That's as far as the Frost Fairy gets though as she immediately drops out of the sky and her confusion was replaced with fear, before fluttering her wings, but to her shock, her wings did nothing. Luckily, Periwinkle lands in a soft patch of freshly fallen snow, face-first, her body creating a perfect outline in the snow.

The others quickly lower themselves around Periwinkle's impact, all asking if she was ok.

Lifting herself from her impression, Periwinkle spits out a mouthful of snow, commenting...

"Yeah, I'm fine, just confused."

"What in Neverland happened!?" declares Rosetta.

"That's what I'd like to know!" replies Periwinkle. "One moment I'm sitting on my bed and the next, I'm falling out of the sky unable to fly."

"You can't fly?" asks Vidia.

"I tried." answers Periwinkle, standing and brushing snow from herself, before attempting to fly, but the best she could manage was just a second or two. "It's like I'm out of pixie dust."

"Well..." starts Silvermist. "You did appear in a big puff of dust."

Fawn then finishes, "Maybe whatever happened took all your dust."

"That has to be it." replies Periwinkle. "But I have no clue what happened." she adds, before Rosetta asks...

"Well did anyone bring any pixie dust with them? I'd help Peri out, but I didn't bring any."

"I did." answers Silvermist, reaching into the pocket of her coat and pulling out a small bag, reaching in and sprinkling the Frost Fairy in dust.

"Thanks Silvermist." comments Periwinkle.

"Hey..." starts Iridessa. "If Peri appeared in Tink's place, wouldn't that mean Tink's at Peri's home?"

**- Periwinkle's Home -**

The group quickly arrives at the Frost Fairy's home, who rushes in and sighing in relief as she's her sister standing in the middle of her home, looking confused as the others follow in after Periwinkle.

"Thank goodness your ok." comments Periwinkle as she quickly hugs Tinker Bell.

"It's great your ok too." replies the Tinker, returning the hug. "But what happened?"

Vidia answers, "You two swapped places somehow."

"Well yeah, but how?" replies Tinker Bell, as she and Periwinkle release each other.

"No clue." comments Rosetta, before Silvermist adds...

"But isn't it amazing though?"

"Well that's one word for it." comments Iridessa.

"Oh..." gasps Periwinkle, looking to Tinker Bell and asking. "Tink, can you fly?"

"I don't see why not." answers Tinker Bell, attempting to fly, but like Periwinkle earlier, she only manages a second before returning to her feet with surprise. "What the..."

Periwinkle comments...

"What ever caused us to switch places used up our dust."

"So, wait..." starts Tinker Bell. "If you appeared were I was and you couldn't fly..." she adds with concern, but Periwinkle quickly calmed her worry.

"Don't worry, I wasn't hurt, I landed in a pile of fresh snow."

"That's a relief."

Fawn steps towards the sisters, commenting...

"How about we try to figure out how they switched places?"

"Where do we start though?" asks Vidia. "The cause could be anything."

"You're right." replies Iridessa, before Silvermist smiles with a gasp.

"Oh, how about we just ask Tink and Peri what they were doing just before it happened?"

The comment brings an unnoticed blush to Tinker Bell and Periwinkle's faces, the two briefly meeting eyes and quickly averting them.

"Tink wasn't doing anything though." comments Vidia, before the Tinker fairy reveals...

"I was thinking about wanting to be with her."

"M-Me too." adds Periwinkle.

The sisters shared a giggle at their mirroring thoughts, but neither thought the other had the same embarrassing intention as the other.

"Really?" asks Fawn. "Just wanting to see each other causes you to swap places?"

"But wait." states Vidia. "If that's true, why would you two swap places in the first place, wouldn't one of you just appear next to the other? Sorta defeats the purpose if you just swap places."

"You're right!" replies Rosetta. "It doesn't make any sense, especially if the swap is one-way, since it takes all your pixie dust." she adds, before Fawn comments...

"It's a good thing this happened here in winter, this could've gone really bad if Peri appeared over the border, unable to fly."

Fawn's comment brings a shocked gasp from Periwinkle, the Animal Fairy was quite right.

"That's a scary thought!" states Iridessa. "But why did it happen now? I'm sure you two have thought about wanting to see each other plenty since you've met, but you didn't swap places then."

"You're right." answers Tinker Bell as she and Periwinkle briefly look to each other. "I wonder what was different." she adds, before thinking, '_It couldn't be the fact that of what I wanted to do with Peri..._'

The Frost Fairy's thought was very similar to her sister...

'_Could it be related to what I was thinking about wanting to do? But it's like Vidia said, why would we both switch? Unless...'_ Periwinkle's cheeks reddened noticeably, turning away from the others, not wanting her blushing to lead to an embarrassing group conversation. '_Were we both thinking the same thing?_' adds Periwinkle in her thoughts, walking a few steps behind Tinker Bell, who looks and sees the pale cheeks of her sister reddened.

"It's quite the mystery." comments Periwinkle aloud.

'_Why does Peri look embarrassed?_' thinks Tinker Bell.

"It is." replies Silvermist. "The only clue we have is that you two wanted to see each other."

Her attention still on Periwinkle, Tinker Bell's cheeks redden some as she thinks, '_We're we thinking, the same thing?_' seeing Periwinkle turn her gaze to her, the Frost Fairy's eyes meet hers for just a second before quickly looking away and her pale cheeks reddening even more.

"U-uh..." starts Tinker Bell, looking to her friends with a smile as her cheeks reddened a little more. "Hey, how about we try to figure this out later? We came here to have fun. If it happens again, we'll all be in the Winter Woods, so Peri will be fine."

"Hmm..." hums Fawn, folding her arms over her chest. "Well considering this is the first this has happened, it's probably some kind of super rare event."

"I don't like leaving something like this unresolved..." comments Iridessa. "But we don't have much to go on."

"You're right..." adds Silvermist. "Maybe we could find out more if it happens again."

"So we all agree?" asks Tinker Bell. "Come back to it later?"

The others, except Vidia, agrees together soon after, the Fast-Flying fairy eying the sisters with wonderment, particularly Periwinkle, who had yet to turn around.

"Vidia?" questions Tinker Bell.

"I agree." answers Vidia. "Like Iridessa said, we don't have anything to go on."

"Ok then." replies Tinker Bell. "You guys can go on ahead, there's something I want to talk to Peri about first."

Like before, the other quickly agree and comply, leaving Periwinkle's home, but Vidia lags behind, walking to the door, but delaying in leaving, the Fast-Flyer grins at the Tinker, before following the others out.

'_What was that about?_' thinks Tinker Bell, walking to the door and locking it.

What followed next was an awkward moment of silence between the sisters, each facing away from the other and assuming the embarrassing reason for the event.

After a few moments, Tinker Bell decided to break the silence, turning around to see her sister's back.

"P-Peri..."

The Frost Fairy turns to face her, her pale cheeks as red as ever with a little smile.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh..." starts Tinker Bell, wondering if she should just come out and admit her desire, but embarrassment quickly diverts her path as she breaks eye contact with a deeper blush taking hold of her cheeks. "D-Do you remember when we first met and you asked me if Terrance was my boyfriend?"

"Heh, yeah." replies Periwinkle with a little chuckle. "You didn't give me a straight answer, so I just assumed he was."

"Hehe, well, he's not." admits Tinker Bell. "I like him, but as a friend."

"Oh, that's too bad, you two look nice together."

"Heh, you're not the first to say that. There is a fairy I like though."

"Really!?" gasps Periwinkle with delight, her wings fluttering as she quickly steps closer to her sister. "Who is it!?"

"U-Uh..."

"Oh, is it Bobble?" asks Periwinkle.

"No."

"Clank?"

"It's not a Sparrow Man." answers Tinker Bell, smiling from her sister taking guesses.

"Ohh, not a Sparrow Man huh?" asks Periwinkle with a smile. "Ok, let's see... Oh, you and Silvermist would look nice together."

"It's not Sil."

"Fawn?"

"Nope."

"Iridessa?"

"Nope again, hehe." answers Tinker Bell with a giggle.

"Hmm, Rosetta has Sled... that's all your friends your with the most." states Periwinkle.

"There's one more." replies Tinker Bell with a renewed blush on her face.

"Vidia!?" gasps Periwinkle. "She's the one you like!? But you told me she was mean to you when you first arrived."

"She was, but after the Autumn Revelry, we started to get to know each other and became friends. After she risked her life to save me from Lizzie's dad though, I started to feel something more for her."

"Oh, well, does Vidia know you like her?"

"No, if she does, she's never mentioned it."

"Hmm, Vidia seems like the type to pick up on things like that though." comments Periwinkle.

"Yeah..." replies Tinker Bell, recalling Vidia's odd grin before leaving. "Maybe I've been leaving hints without realizing it." The Tinker's face reddens considerably at the thought that Vidia already knew of her feelings.

"Why haven't you admitted your feelings to her yet?"

"I'm not quite ready." answers Tinker Bell with a little smile, briefly looking away shyly.

"Oh, I see. Well I hope when you do tell her how you feel, Vidia accepts." replies Periwinkle happily.

Me too." comments Tinker Bell, before her attention falls to the book on the floor beside Periwinkle's bed. "By the way..." starts Tinker Bell, heading towards the book.

Periwinkle completely forgotten about the book in the excitement of the swapping event and her pale cheeks flare red.

"What's with this book?" asks Tinker Bell, picking it up and opening it. "It looks like you were writing about us and the things we discovered. But one entry is scribbled out, did you find something?"

Periwinkle knew she had two choices; admit the embarrassing truth, or lie and continue for her desire to remain a fantasy. The Frost Fairy didn't want a fantasy though, when possible reality was moments away. So, giving a heavy sigh as she made her choice, Periwinkle walks to her bed and sits.

'_The worst she can say it no, I hope..._' thinks Periwinkle, before looking up to her sister, who sits to her left.

"Dewey suggested this..." starts Periwinkle. "Since we'd be the first to discover something, I could write it down and share it with him."

"Well that certainly makes sense." replies Tinker Bell with a smile. "You could write about the swapping and add more information as we find it."

"Yeah..." comments Periwinkle, before lowering her gaze to her lap. "Tink, about the scribbled out part... when, we placed our wings together, did you feel anything?" she adds, cheeks as red as ever.

"Um, no, I don't think so. Heh, except for that surprising zap the first two times."

"Really?" asks Periwinkle, clearly disappointed at the news, which the Tinker quickly noticed with a bit of wondering concern.

"Hey, why do you look so disappointed? Did you feel something?"

"Yeah, I did, both times we did it and I was sure of it when we fixed your wing." admits Periwinkle.

"Oh, really?" asks Tinker Bell happily, relieved that it wasn't something serious. "The two times we did it, it happened so quick and the third time, I was so focused on my wing being fixed..." she adds, her smile fading as she briefly remembers the sadness she felt of never flying again, before looking back to her sister and smiling. "What did you feel?"

"Good." answers Periwinkle with a smile, pressing her thighs together as she felt a twinge of arousal between her legs, before looking to her sister and adding, "It felt, '_very_', good."

"Oh." answers Tinker Bell, though seeing the blush on her sister's face and her accentuating the word 'very', the Tinker's own face reddens as she repeats, with understanding, "Oooohhhhhh..."

"Yeah..." comments Periwinkle, looking down again as she felt the crotch of her pants becoming saturated and clinging to her.

Periwinkle isn't the only one who was no longer dry and both felt the mood get a little awkward.

"So..." starts Tinker Bell, looking down to the book on her lap. "When my wing was getting fixed, did you..."

"A-Almost..." answers Periwinkle. "I didn't want to ruin the moment, or embarrass myself in front of everyone."

"Wow... hehe..." replies Tinker Bell, with a little smile. "To be honest, I'm a little jealous."

Periwinkle chuckles at the comment, before the two look at each other and giggle together.

"Tink, there's something else I have to admit." comments Periwinkle, after their moment of laughter.

"What is it?"

"Well..." starts Periwinkle, her gaze lowering briefly to the book in her sister's lap, before looking down to her own again, shifting her thighs a bit from the growing wetness between her legs, along with the growing desire and anticipation from the moment of truth nearing. "After helping you fix your wing and the feeling it gave me, I've... been wanting to, experience it again."

"Oh..." replies Tinker Bell, blushing more from the request and feeling herself get a little more aroused.

However, Tinker Bell suddenly realized, Periwinkle's desire was similar to her own and the Tinker felt her heart race at the thought that her desire seemed possible and a fresh warmth saturated the crotch of her already wet panties.

"T-There's something I have to admit too..." adds Tinker Bell, nervously tapping the book on her lap as she averts her gaze from Periwinkle. "After my wing was fixed... I started having, dreams... about you."

Given the current intimate subject of conversation, Periwinkle's mind immediately assumes what sort of dream, causing her heart to race this time, however, she didn't want to jump to any conclusions...

"What kind of dream?"

Tinker Bell didn't answer, or even look at her, but Periwinkle could see her entire face was red, which confirmed the Frost Fairy's assumption with a red-faced smile.

"Oh, '_that_' kind..."

"Yeah..." confirms Tinker Bell lowly.

"It's weird." comments Periwinkle, looking down to her lap again with a little smile.

'_Here it comes..._' thinks Tinker Bell, assuming the worse.

"It's a bit embarrassing, but what I feel the most is, flattered." states Periwinkle, smiling as she looks to her sister, who meets her gaze with surprise and confusion.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, no one's ever told me they had that sort of dream about me, it's embarrassing, but I like it."

"Well, I've only had those sort of dreams about you and Vidia." comments Tinker Bell, though adding in her thoughts, '_...and Queen Clarion._'

While the reveal was flattering, Periwinkle's next thought brought embarrassment ahead of it.

"W-Wait..." starts Periwinkle. "Do you want to, act out your dream with me?"

"...Y-Yeah..." answers Tinker Bell.

The sister's both turn their gaze from the other as another awkward moment of silence passes. Both had similar thoughts; joining wings were one thing, but what Tinker Bell was requesting was much more 'involved'. This was the extent of their similar thinking though, as while Tinker Bell prepared herself for rejection, Periwinkle put a little more thought into it.

'_Well, it's not 'too' different..._' thinks Periwinkle. '_Besides, my request is the more selfish one, Tink won't feel anything, her request would probably make us both feel good._'

"Tink..." starts Periwinkle looking to her sister, who quickly looks to her with an embarrassed smile and commenting...

"Y-Yanno, never mind! I should never have brought it up!"

"I'll agree under one condition." adds Periwinkle.

"H-Huh!?"

"A trade."

"A trade?"

"Yeah." answers Periwinkle, smiling with an ever-present blush. "We both want something embarrassing of each other. Their both similar, mine is just more selfish, since you said you didn't feel anything when we joined wings."

"You really want to do this!?" asks Tinker Bell, smiling.

"Well, I really do want to join wings again and it would only be the fair thing to offer a trade." answers Periwinkle.

Taking a moment to look at the book in her lap, Tinker Bell gasps as the pieces of the swapping event suddenly began to fall into place in her Tinkering mind.

"Jingles!"

"W-What?" asks Periwinkle.

"I think I know why we swapped places!" declares Tinker Bell.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, I think it's safe to assume you were thinking about joining wings again when we swapped, right?" asks Tinker Bell.

"R-Right..." answers Periwinkle, embarrassingly.

"I was thinking the same at the time." adds Tinker Bell, standing and walking a few paces away from Periwinkle's bed. "I really, really wanted to see you and I fully intended to talk to you about my dream."

"Me too." replies Periwinkle. "It was getting harder and harder to keep my desire to myself, I wanted to tell you so much."

"That's it!" declares Tinker Bell, smiling. "It's not just us wanted to see each other that caused us to swap, but the strength of our desire." she adds, lifting a hand to her chest. "Plus, we had a clear purpose that we felt strongly about. If I'm right, you should be able to appear next to me if you desire it strong enough and I say... if you can do it, we can do your thing first."

"Can it really be that simple?" asks Periwinkle, smiling as she stands.

"Why not?" questions Tinker bell, before turning her back to her sister and fluttering her wings, encouraging Periwinkle with what her sister wanted. "Come on, try."

"Ok."

With the promise of indulging her desire, Periwinkle had no problem with the strength of her desire, she just needed to focus on getting close to her sister. Closing her eyes, the Frost Fairy eagerly desires moving the short distance.

To both fairies delight, it didn't take long before each felt the same familiar sensation in their chest and Tinker Bell sees their wings glowing.

"It's working!" declares them both, Periwinkle opening her eyes to see her wings.

However, while it seemed to be working, shortly into it, the sister's feel the sensation in their chest fade, along with the glow of their wings.

"Huh?" questions Periwinkle.

"Maybe you don't have enough pixie dust." comments Tinker Bell.

"Or, maybe we're too close." suggests Periwinkle.

"Hey, you're probably right! Afterall, what's the point if we could just walk up to the other?"

Periwinkle quickly heads to her door, commenting...

"I'll put some distance between us and try again."

"Ok, me and my wings will be waiting." replies Tinker Bell, smiling with a little blush.

Periwinkle blushes as well as she leaves. The Frost Fairy quickly flies off in the direction of the border, not wanting to run into her friends. Within seconds, Periwinkle once again, strongly thought about being with her sister. If their was a minimum distance, Periwinkle wanted to reach it as soon as possible, it was the one thing separating her from joining wings again and feeling that wonderful sensation.

Periwinkle could feel the desire rapidly building between her legs and lowers her left hand between them with a soft moan.

Seconds into the intimate touching, Periwinkle was delighted when she once again feels the familiar sensation in her chest and sees her wings glow.

* * *

It had only been moments since Periwinkle's leaving, but Tinker Bell was already thinking of what they'd do together, the Tinker hoped her sister shared, like many things, her inexperience, to teach Periwinkle like the Queen taught her. This is as far as Tinker Bell gets in her thoughts though as she feels the familiar sensation in her chest and her wings glowing, before Periwinkle appears in front of her in a puff of pixie dust, shocking her off her feet to her butt with a gasp.

"It works!" declares Periwinkle happily as she takes a quick look around to confirm it as her own wings flutter in excitement.

"Now you can write it down and tell Dewey about it." comments Tinker Bell, getting to her feet.

"Yeah..." adds Periwinkle, blushing as she shifts her thighs together again. "...and after today, now that I know how to do it, I won't have to worry about doing it by accident when you're not here in winter."

Blushing as well, Tinker Bell said nothing as she turn her back to Periwinkle and spreads her wings.

"I'm ready when you are." comments Tinker Bell.

Periwinkle could feel her heart pounding in her chest, before stepping towards her sister and turning her back to Tinker Bell as well. Taking only seconds to align their wings, the moment they do and produce the blinding light, the Frost Fairy moans out as she immediately felt that same wonderful sensation travel from her wings and into her body, gathering between her legs, which she reflexively closes.

'_It's just like I remember!_' thinks Periwinkle with delight and a big smile on her face.

She quickly lifts her left hand to her mouth though, muffling her continuing moans as she eagerly began shifting her thighs together, using her wet, clinging pants to aid her in her pleasure, wanting to reach her peak before the effect of their joined wings ends. Periwinkle didn't feel like it was quite enough though and moves her right hand towards her crotch, but pauses, if she helped herself along that way, she was sure she'd miss-align their wings and prematurely end the building sensation.

As the moments pass though, Periwinkle wanted to do SOMETHING with her free hand, but it soon bumps into Tinker Bells...

Within seconds of helping Periwinkle and hearing her moan, Tinker Bells entire face turns a bright shade of red.

'_Well this is a bit awkward and embarrassing..._' thinks Tinker bell, with a smile, before that smile widens as she hears Periwinkles moans now muffled. '_Well that's one thing we don't share, I'm quieter._'

As Tinker Bell hears her sister muffled moans, the Tinker felt herself getting aroused once again, but that wasn't all, Tinker Bell began to feel something from her wings. It wasn't the same as what Periwinkle was currently feeling and not at all as intense, but a light, pulsing, warm sensation that traveled the length of her wings and her back where they emerged.

Tinker Bell closes her eyes and focus' on the pleasant sensation, but she only manages a couple seconds before she suddenly feels Periwinkle grab her left hand tightly, before giving her loudest muffled moan, or rather, a scream.

The glow of their wings fade soon after and Periwinkle continued to hold her hand. Tinker Bell hears her sister fall to the floor and quickly turns to see her sister sitting on her legs, with her left hand between her closed thighs as she shudders and breathes quickly, along with her lowered wings twitching repeatedly.

Tinker Bell could plainly see that Periwinkle was more than ok, but unable to think of any other comment...

"Y-you ok?" she asks, with an embarrassed smile as she watches her sister experience her pleasurable peaks afterglow.

"Y-Yeah..." answers Periwinkle, her face just as red as Tinker Bell's, though she does release her sister's hand.

"Well... uh..." starts Tinker Bell, but still unable to think of what to say.

This was uncharted territory, she had just indirectly given her sister an orgasm, what SHOULD she say? So yet again, an awkward moment of silence passes. It was more awkward for Tinker Bell as she hears Periwinkle's heavy breathing and see's her still trembling a bit, along with a small movement of her hand between her legs.

Periwinkle was the first to break the silence.

"Thanks."

"Y-You're welcome." replies Tinker Bell, sitting in front of her sister, on her legs as well. "I uh, felt something this time."

"Really!?" asks Periwinkle happily, meeting her sisters eyes.

"Heh, yeah, it wasn't like what you felt though, which I'm even more jealous of by the way..." replies the Tinker with a smile, bringing a giggle from Periwinkle. "It felt like a warm ripple, that traveled through my wings."

"I'm glad you were able to feel something." comments Periwinkle, pulling her hand from between her legs. "I don't feel like I'm just using you."

"Even if I didn't feel anything, I don't mind. I was glad I was able to make you feel so good and all I did was stand still."

"Heh, me too..." replies Periwinkle, briefly looking away in rising embarrassment as she knew what was next, her now saturated pants teasing her. "S-So, now that we've done my thing, it's your turn."

Periwinkle could see a quick smile come to Tinker Bell's face, failing to hide her excitement as she replies...

"I can wait 'till you recover."

"I'm ready." answers Periwinkle, blushing profusely as she looks to her sister, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, heh, I do have a request though."

"Sure, anything!" replies Tinker Bell happily.

"This is going to be my first time, so nothing too rough, ok?" asks Periwinkle shyly, briefly averting her eyes.

The Frost Fairy was a little confused when Tinker Bell's face lite up with delight, her wings fluttering as she leans forward on her hands and knees towards her, replying...

"I'll be super gentle! I just have one question; do you have any experience with this at all?"

"You mean with another fairy?" asks Periwinkle.

"Yeah, anything at all."

"Well, technically..." starts Periwinkle, averting her eyes again. "It was something small though, it hardly compares to what we're about to do, I'm sure."

"Ok then..."

Periwinkle sees Tinker Bell lift her hands, expecting them to go for her chest, but was puzzled when they continue pass and up to her head. When Tinker Bell's hands move to the sides of her head, Periwinkle gasps and abruptly lifts her hands to cover her ears, just before Tinker Bell's hands touch her own.

"W-W-What are you doing!?"

While Tinker Bell was a bit surprised by Periwinkle's quick action and response, she smiles as she assumes the reason and asks...

"Their sensitive, aren't they?"

"W-Well..."

"Mine are the same." admits Tinker Bell.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was shocked when I found out."

"How did you find out?" asks Periwinkle, uncovering her reddened ears.

"Well, someone else discovered it for me, I promised them I wouldn't say their name though." replies Tinker Bell with a little blush.

"Oh, well Gliss discovered it for me." admits Periwinkle, smiling. "It was just a few days after I arrived, Gliss and I were playing tag, but eventually, it turned into a tickle fight, which I was actually winning, until Gliss started tickling me around my ears. I was too shocked by what I felt that I could hardly speak, let alone defend myself from Gliss' merciless fingers. Before I knew it, the sensation became too much and I screamed. I had no clue what happened and I couldn't move at all, heh, but I wish you could've seen Gliss' face, I didn't know a fairies face could get so red." explains Periwinkle with a smile.

"Wow..." replies Tinker Bell wide-eyed. "Only a couple days after you were born and you have your first org-uh..." she adds, before stopping herself as her face reddens more than is already was.

Periwinkle though, smiles.

"What, you can't say it?"

"T-There's only one person I've said those kind of words to." answers Tinker Bell. "So it's a bit embarrassing."

"Really? Is it the same person whose name you can't say?" asks Periwinkle.

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute, so you actually have sex with someone!?" gasps Periwinkle. "I thought you liked Vidia!"

"It's not what you think! Well, it probably is, but I have a good reason for it!" quickly replies Tinker Bell, in a bit of a panic.

"What is it then?" asks Periwinkle, curious as to the reason her sister was being intimate with someone who wasn't Vidia.

"W-Well, this person knows a lot about this kind of stuff, so I've been letting her teach me things and building my confidence until I feel ready to tell Vidia how I feel." answers Tinker Bell embarrassingly.

"So... you've been practicing?" asks Periwinkle, who looked puzzled at the thought.

"U-Uh, yeah, heh, I guess you could call it that. I just don't want to be completely clueless if or when Vidia and I... spend time together."

Periwinkle again smiles and comments...

"You mean, have sex."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, what?" asks Periwinkle, grinning, which brings a groan from her sister.

"You're not going to make me say it, are you?"

"I sure am! Come on Tink, you want to have sex with me, but you can't say it?" questions Periwinkle, smiling despite her embarrassment of stating out loud what her sister wanted. "I won't accept that. If you expect me to give you my first time, then I expect you to say it."

Tinker Bell groans again, briefly looking down to the floor.

"F-Fine, Peri... I, want to have... sex, with you."

While Tinker Bell was clearly embarrassed voicing her desire, the comment effects Periwinkle as well, it was the first time anyone said that to her- wanted that of her, it brought a twinge of renewed arousal between her legs.

"S-See? That wasn't so hard." comments Periwinkle, smiling.

"It's embarrassing... can we just start, before you make me say more?"

"Heh... ok, I'll save it for later." answers Periwinkle. "So, how should we start?"

"Well, how about, teasing each others ears?"

"O-Ok."

Both blushed brightly at the idea, before Tinker Bell moves herself closer to her sister, close enough for their knees to touch. Tinker Bell is the first to lift her right hand towards Periwinkle's left ear, who sat nervously waiting for her sister's hand to reach its target. When it did, the Frost Fairy's reaction was immediate as Tinker Bell gently cups the lower edge of her ear, Periwinkle gasps out, her body and wings flinching as she reflexively turn her head into her sister's hand.

Tinker Bell herself, aside from the combination of nervousness, arousal and embarrassment, was quite delighted that she was seeing her own reaction mirrored by Periwinkle and could imagine what she was feeling.

It wasn't long before it was the Tinker's turn to mirror Periwinkle's response as the Frost Fairy lifts her right hand towards Tinker Bell's left ear. Whose reaction to her sister's fingers nervously teasing the pointed appendages was nearly identical, lacking only the gasp, instead, Tinker Bell give a low groan, fighting back the reactive urge to gasp out in front of her sister.

Like Tinker Bell, Periwinkle smiles as she watches her sister enjoy the simple touch.

The two moan from the others actions for a few moments, before Tinker Bell opens her eyes and the sisters lock eyes, smiling as small giggles interrupt their moans as they shared a mutual understanding of the others pleasure.

"P-Peri..." starts Tinker Bell.

"Mmm, Y-Yeah?"

"I-Is there, a-any spot that feels, mmm, t-the best?"

"Yeah, t-the lower edge, where, mmm, y-your h-hand is now, you?" answers Periwinkle.

"Mmm, t-the tips."

With the knowledge of the others most sensitive spot, the sisters begin to focus their attention there; Tinker Bell caressing the lower edge of Periwinkle's ear and the Frost Fairy pinching the tips of the Tinker's ear between her thumb and index fingers.

The two gasp and moan with pleasure as they tightly press their thighs together. Continuing to look at each other, smiles and the occasional giggle break up their moans. Both see the other shifting their legs together from the rapidly building sensation, but while Tinker Bell is too embarrassed to aid herself with her free hand, Periwinkle doesn't have that problem and is the first of the two to reach her hand under her dress and down her pants, spreading her legs a bit before closing her eyes and moaning a little more.

While Tinker Bell was a little surprised by Periwinkle's willingness to help herself along in front of her, the Tinker thought to herself...

'_If Peri's OK with it, then I should be too._'

With that helping thought, Tinker Bell moves her free hand under her coat and dress, then down her pants and panties, spreading her thighs a bit as she cups the hot, wet mounds between her legs with a little louder moan.

Their ears provided more than enough pleasure, but coupled with the helping hand, it didn't take very long at all as Tinker Bell and Periwinkle quickly urged each other towards their peak. They were still very aware of what they were doing though despite the pleasure of their actions. Embarrassment prompted them both to close their eyes as they began to groan from their approaching moment and the movement of their hands under their pants increases in speed.

The Frost Fairy was the first to moan out, her wings lifted and twitching as her body stiffened. However, Periwinkle's bliss, causes her to clinch the hand teasing Tinker Bell's ear, causing the Frost Fairy to firmly pinch the tip of the Tinker's ear.

Within seconds of hearing her sister moan out, Tinker Bell followed as she felt Periwinkle pinching the tip of her ear firmly, moaning out loudly as the pleasure burst from her center and spread throughout the rest of her body.

As the two moan in bliss, the pleasure of their dual climaxes briefly overtake their embarrassment, taking delight in the others moans as they rode out the pleasure.

The two nearly come down from their high at the same time, not yet able to stand, but awareness of their surroundings coming back to them. Tinker Bell's right hand drops from her sister's ear and down to her shoulder as they both tremble, the Tinker's eyes partly open, looking down between her spread legs and seeing a very small puddle slowly growing.

'_I should've taking my pants off._' thinks Tinker Bell. '_I'm completely drenched now._'

Periwinkle however, her body was slower in recovering, trembling as though she could feel the cold around her. The Frost Fairy's right hand falls limply from her sister's ear and to the floor at her side, before falling back on the floor with a rather loud thud.

Hearing and feeling the impact, Tinker Bell lifts her gaze and gasps as she sees Periwinkle and quickly pulls her wet, left hand from her pants and crawls over the Frost Fairy, whose eyes were closed and breathing heavily.

"Peri, what's wrong!?" quickly asks Tinker Bell with concern, despite the lingering pleasure she felt.

"I-It's... never felt... that good, before." answers Periwinkle slowly.

"Oh..." replies Tinker Bell, a smile quickly coming to her face, recalling her first orgasm by Queen Clarion's hands. "Well, it feels better when someone else knows just how to touch you."

"Heh, y-yeah..." comments Periwinkle, with a small flinch as she pulls her left hand from her pants. "It's never felt that good by myself when I tease my ears."

"Huh?" questions Tinker Bell. "You can tease your own ears till you co-uh, c-climax?" she asks, briefly averting her eyes.

"Yeah." answers Periwinkle, opening her eyes and looking up to her sister with wonderment. "You can't?"

"No, it tickles a bit, but that's it." answers Tinker Bell. "Someone else has to touch them." she adds, before frowning at her sister. "Geez, first it's your wings, now you can tease your own ears, I'm really jealous now."

"Hehe... well you have more experience than me." replies Periwinkle, smiling.

"I'll just have to put that to use then..." states Tinker Bell, her frown fading for a smile. "Turn your head"

"Like this?" asks Periwinkle, turning her head to the right, presenting her left ear.

"Yeah..." replies Tinker Bell, before lowering her face down and extending her tongue.

A shocked gasp leaves Periwinkle as she felt something wet travel the bottom edge of her ear, sending a highly pleasurable shot of sensation through her body as she stiffens up briefly.

"T-T-Tink!"

The sensation rocketed to her center, causing the Frost Fairy to quickly lower both hands between her thighs. She had just climaxed powerfully, but Periwinkle felt that if this went on any longer than the few seconds it was, she was going to arrived right back at that moment before she knew it.

"W-What, a-are-Nngggh... you, d-d-doing!?"

Periwinkle could hear Tinker Bell's giggle, before another shocked gasp leaves the Frost Fairy as the wet thing, that she quickly recognized as her sister's tongue, leaves the edge of her ear, only to tease the entrance, wriggling around.

It was all her weakened body could handle as Periwinkle screams out as her moment of bliss finds her again and takes hold powerfully.

Tinker Bell, shocked, pulls her tongue back, before seeing her sister lean to her right side and lifting her knees to her chest in the fetal position as her body shutters violently.

'_Wow..._' thinks Tinker Bell. '_I didn't know she was THAT sensitive!_'

When Periwinkle's moment ends, she continues to shutter intensely and Tinker Bell could notice tears in the Frost Fairy's eyes.

"S-Sorry..." comments Tinker Bell. "I didn't know you would c-climax so quick."

"Y-You c-could, at l-least... nngh, l-let m-me r-rest, a-a bit." stutters out Periwinkle.

"Heh, y-yeah... sorry about that." replies Tinker Bell, before removing herself from above Periwinkle and sitting on the floor in front of her sister, with her legs crossed.

With her position change, the Tinker notices she wasn't the only one who was drenched as she sees a small puddle below the Frost Fairy's crotch and her pants a darker shade of blue. The sight only reminds Tinker Bell of the state of her pants and panties and began to remove her coat, tossing it onto Periwinkle's bed, before lifting herself up on her knees and reaching under her dress to the waist of her pants. Pulling them down enough to expose her aroused, wet crotch to the cold air, she's stopped by Periwinkle though.

"D-Don't..."

"Why not?" asks Tinker Bell, seeing that the position her sister was in would possibly give her a clear view up her dress. "My pants are drenched and it's getting uncomfortable."

"B-Becouse, if you, t-take y-your pants o-off now... you might, g-get sick. I-It's not, as c-cold in here... b-but it's s-still, too cold, f-for you to, take y-your clothes off." explains Periwinkle tiredly.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point." replies Tinker Bell, pulling up her pants, feeling the already cooling fluid against her flesh, before returning to sitting with her legs crossed. "You go ahead of rest up, there's something else I want us to do." she adds, smiling.

"Hehe..." chuckles Periwinkle weakly. "It's my first time, y-your going to w-ware me out."

"Hehe, I just have so much I wanna show you!"

"Well, if it's anything like the last, few minutes, I dunno if I'll be able to handle it."

The two share a giggle, before Tinker Bell asks...

"So, Peri... are you are you always, uh, vocal, when you're by yourself?"

Tinker Bell was embarrassed just asking the question, but she figured talking would be the best way to pass the time as Periwinkle recovered.

"Yeah..." answers Periwinkle, with a little embarrassed smile as she looks to the floor. "I try not to be too loud though, I don't want others hearing me."

"I see..." replies Tinker Bell, before Periwinkle adds...

"But sometimes, there's this spot I like to go where no one ever goes, I can make as much noise as I want."

"That must be nice." states Tinker Bell.

"It is, not having to hold back makes it feel so much better. What about you?"

"I'm not very loud." admits Tinker Bell, with an embarrassed smile. "I'm louder with another person, which is embarrassing, but when I'm alone, I sometimes barely make a sound."

"Wow, really?" asks Periwinkle, eyes wide in surprise. "I couldn't be quite even if I tried, and I have. The furthest I can get is when I climax, I can't stop myself from moaning out or screaming. How do you do it?"

"Hehe, I dunno, I just do."

"Well it's my turn to be jealous, hehe..." replies Periwinkle with a little giggle. "It would be nice if I could be quite."

"Hehe, well the best advice I could give is practice." comments Tinker Bell, giggling for two reasons, one being Periwinkle's jealously this time, the second, the embarrassing fact that she was talking about masturbation with her, it came so easily, prompting Tinker Bell to think, amusingly, '_I guess making each other climax has made me more at ease with this._'

"Yeah, I guess so." replies Periwinkle, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling.

"Hey Peri..." starts Tinker Bell, looking a bit nervous at what she intended to ask. "After what we did, do you find it easier to talk about this sort of stuff?"

"Heh, yeah, I do." replies Periwinkle, smiling. "I guess after giving each other an orgasm, talking about this sort of stuff is less embarrassing. Hehe, I'm sure I wouldn't have told you I have a private spot I like to masturbate at if I hadn't climaxed because of you."

"Hehe, yeah..." states Tinker Bell.

Periwinkle opens her eyes, looking up to her sister and asks, "When did you discover it?"

"Discover what?"

"Masturbation?" clarifies Periwinkle.

"Oh, u-uh..." replies Tinker Bell, despite the comfort her orgasm provided, the question caught the Tinker by surprise. "Well... It was about a month after I arrived. I was looking for Lost Things near the beach and I, found Silvermist in the tall grass, she was... occupied with herself."

"Ohhhh..." comments Periwinkle, smiling.

"Heh, I never would've known she was there if I wasn't searching for Lost Things, she's quite like me."

"Did she see you?" asks Periwinkle.

"Yeah. Sil was really embarrassed, but I was confused at what she was doing until she told me. Even then, I didn't fully understand Sil's reaction to me catching her until I tried it out for myself a few days later."

"A few days? You didn't do it that same day?" asks Periwinkle.

"No, I was too focus on my work. The only reason I actually tried it was because Silvermist asked me what I thought about it and reminded me about it."

"Wow, I didn't wait even an hour after Gliss told me about it." replies Periwinkle, smiling. "It was after my first orgasm."

"Hehe, well, as a Tinker Fairy, I'm always busy. I don't have as much free time as you nature talent fairies." comments Tinker Bell with a smirk, bringing a giggle from the Frost Fairy, who rolls onto her back, looking up to the ceiling of her home.

"So that's your excuse for being a late-bloomer, huh?"

"This 'late-bloomer' has more experience than you." replies Tinker Bell happily.

"Well then..." starts Periwinkle, taking a slow breath, before looking to her sister with a smile. "Are you gonna share some of that experience?"

"You rested enough?" asks Tinker Bell, leaning forward onto her hands and knees.

"Yeah, just leave my ears alone for now." answers Periwinkle.

"Ok." replies Tinker Bell, returning herself above her sister, seeing her breathing quickening and her chest rise and fall.

Having some time to calm down though, Tinker Bell felt her embarrassment rising as her sister lay below her, waiting for her 'experienced' hands.

'_I wonder if Queen Clarion was nervous with me..._' thinks Tinker Bell. '_If she was, she didn't show it... I could try copying what she did..._'

Placing her right hand to Periwinkle's cold cheek, the Frost Fairy smiles from the touch, along with Tinker Bell, who slowly guides her hand down her pale sister's cheek, pass her neck and down to her left collar bone, which brings a little giggle from Periwinkle as Tinker Bell teases the area.

The Tinker Fairy's gaze then falls to Periwinkle's chest, covered by her dress. With a brief look to her sister face for approval, the Frost Fairy's smile gives it and Tinker Bell smiles as well, looking back to her sisters chest, before placing her right hand over the small mound of Periwinkle's left breast, which produced a small, quick inhale from the Frost Fairy.

Without even taking Periwinkle's dress off, it was clear to see she was much smaller than her sister. With her hand on the Frost Fairy's chest though, Tinker Bell could feel a softness, they were small, but Periwinkle certainly had breasts. Lifting her left hand to her sister's other breast, Tinker Bell urges a soft moan from her sister as she began to massage Periwinkle's chest.

After just a minute or so, during one of the Frost Fairy's small moans, a little giggle leaves her, which prompts Tinker Bell to comment...

"Heh, I guessing your chest isn't very sensitive."

"Doesn't seem so." replies Periwinkle. "It does feel nice though."

"Well, you're still covered..." comments Tinker Bell nervously at what she was implying.

"Yeah..." replies Periwinkle, before lifting her arms above her head, though turning her gaze away. "Go ahead..."

Tinker Bell lifts her hands to the edge of her sister's dress above her breasts and slowly pulls it down, freeing the small, nearly flat mounds to the Tinker's eyes, which brings a smile and giggle from her.

"This is another place we're different." teases Tinker Bell.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." replies Periwinkle with an annoyed smirk, still looking away.

"Heh, but it's surprising though..." comments Tinker Bell, bringing a little flinch from Periwinkle as she pokes the Frost Fairy's erect, dark nipples. "Your skin is pale, but your nipples are so dark."

Periwinkle said nothing in response, but moans softly as Tinker Bell gently pinches the nubs and rolls them between her fingers. The Tinker was not at all surprised that Periwinkle's reaction was stronger with direct contact, however, as she gladly teases her, Tinker Bell noticed the skin of her sisters breasts were just as cold as the rest of her body.

"Hey..." starts Tinker Bell, pausing her actions, but keeping her hold on Periwinkle's nipples. "It makes sense that your exposed skin would be cold, but your chest is too."

"W-Well, I do live in the cold of winter." replies Periwinkle. "There's no reason why one part of my body would be warmer than the other."

"Yeah, I guess that does make sense." states Tinker Bell, though adding in her thoughts, '_I wonder if the spot between her legs is just as cold then._'

Tinker Bell resumes her teasing of her sister's nipples, along with her moans, but it isn't long before Tinker Bell releases the stiff nubs with a sigh from the Frost Fairy, soon palming the small mounds, massaging them again, though bringing a small flinch from her.

"Your hands are warm..." comments Periwinkle.

Tinker Bell only smiles from the comment, before adding pinching Periwinkle's nipples again, between her thumb and the side of her index fingers.

This massage lasts close to five minutes, Tinker Bell taking delight in her sisters moans, who had grown accustomed to the sensation and now relaxed with her eyes closed with soft moans leaving her from the Tinker's warm hands on her cold flesh.

Tinker Bell though, began to desire more...

"Hey Peri..." starts Tinker Bell, continuing her actions.

"Mmmm... yeah?"

"Would you mind if I use my mouth?"

"For what?" asks Periwinkle, looking up at her sister with wonderment.

"I'll use my tongue on your nipples." clarifies Tinker Bell, smiling. "It feels really good."

"Oh, well, ok."

Lowering her head and extending her tongue, the contact to her sister's left nipple brought the expected reaction from the Frost Fairy with Tinker Bell's delight as Periwinkle gasps out loudly. She reflexively lifts her chest and gasps again as Tinker Bell's mouth briefly surrounds her nipple, who has just enough time to bring a third quick gasp from the Frost Fairy as she circles her tongue around her sister's cold nipple and areola, before Periwinkle's chest falls. She doesn't get away from the Tinker's tongue for long though as Tinker Bell's warm mouth surrounds the peak of her small mound and the tongue circles her nipple repeatedly.

"Nnngh! T-Tink!" groans Periwinkle, eyes closed and squirming her chest against her sister's mouth and tongue. "Y-Your mouth... ahhh-nngh, is so warm."

Tinker Bell had a similar thought, but continued her teasing of Periwinkle's nipple, enjoying her squirms and feeling the movement of her legs below. However, it didn't take very long before Tinker Bell could feel the skin she was licking and teasing, warming up. The Tinker took this as a hint to switch, though as she did, removing her mouth from her sister, with a sigh from her, Tinker Bell notices the part of Periwinkle's breast that was in her mouth was red, visual proof of the temperature change.

"Peri, does it hurt?" asks Tinker Bell, concerned that what she was doing was possibly harming her sister.

"N-No, it doesn't hurt at all." answers Periwinkle, smiling up at her sister.

"Good." replies Tinker Bell, smiling as well before returning her right hand to Periwinkle's warmed, left breast, massaging it again, resuming her sister's moans before another gasp leaves her as Tinker Bell takes her right breast into her mouth, giving it the same attention.

Over the span of close to ten minutes, Tinker Bell continued to alternate between her sisters breasts. Tinker Bell though, was disappointed than even with direct contact with her tongue, Periwinkle's breasts weren't sensitive enough to bring her to orgasm, having once again become relaxed, moaning softly from her tongue and fingers.

'_Well there's one sure-fire way I'll make her climax._' thinks Tinker Bell, before lifting her head from her sisters left breast, seeing each mound of Periwinkle's small breasts completely red.

The Frost Fairy opens her eyes and looks up to her sister with wonderment.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I'd like to move on." answers Tinker Bell. "Do you mind?"

"Oh..." replies Periwinkle, briefly averting her eyes with a smile. "OK."

Smiling with the approval, Tinker Bell takes hold of the top of her sisters dress again and began to pull it down, moving herself back, down Periwinkle's legs as she pulls her sisters dress down to uncover her belly. Periwinkle helps by lifting her hips, then her legs to allow Tinker Bell to fully remove her dress, leaving her topless and revealing the large dark spot in the crotch of her pants, which Tinker Bell smiles at the sight of, but says nothing.

However, taking hold of the waist of Periwinkle's pants, the Frost Fairy quickly lowers her hands to Tinker Bell's.

"I-I dunno..." comments Periwinkle nerviously.

"It's ok, I'll be gentle. I promise." encourages Tinker Bell with a smile.

"Hmmm... well, ok."

With Periwinkle pulling her hands away, Tinker Bell began to remove the last piece of clothing and was doubly surprised as she uncovers her sisters hips and revealing her blushing lower lips. The first is that Periwinkle's completely bald, not a single white hair above or around her labia, but that wasn't what really shocked Tinker Bell...

"You don't wear underwear?" she asks, as Periwinkle lifts her legs as Tinker Bell finishes in removing her pants, the Frost Fairy's pale, nude body now presented in front of her without restriction.

Despite allowing her sister to undress her, Periwinkle scissors her thighs together and lowers her left hand down over her crotch, sitting up on her right hand.

"No, I don't." answers Periwinkle. "I don't see the reason. All my clothing has pants."

"Oh, any reason?"

"No, I just like pants, heh, I guess they could be considered my under... wear..." adds Periwinkle, suddenly realizing how embarrassing that thought is. "I should probably change that."

"Hehe, I don't think so." comments Tinker Bell. "If you haven't had any problems with it, there's no reason to change." she adds, which brings a small chuckle from the Frost Fairy as she averts her eyes.

Just a few moments later, Tinker Bell places her left hand to her sister's right thigh, silently asking to continue. Periwinkle nervously opens her legs, but keeps her left hand over the area between them for a few seconds, before pulling away to reveal herself to Tinker Bell as she leans back on her elbows.

The Tinker smiles at the sight of her sister, it was only the second close look at a labia she had seen, beside her own. Periwinkle blushes brightly as Tinker Bell lowers her head between her legs, clearly inspecting her as she felt her sister's warm fingers caressing her pubic mound and inner thigh's, before a quick flinch leaves her with a gentle stroke of each lip of her labia.

"The skin here is cold too." comments Tinker Bell.

Periwinkle says nothing in reply, simply watches her sister examining her.

For Tinker Bell, the tinkerer in her had briefly taken hold.

'_Peri's similar to Queen Clarion..._' thinks Tinker Bell, caressing her sister's smooth pubic mound and reddened lower lips, seeing the sensitive nub peeking out of its protective hood. '_Their both hairless and smooth, but Peri looks even smoother because her skin is paler... and her scent, it's not sweet, but it's not bad ether... it's faint, not strong at all like Queen Clarion._' Tinker Bell's smile grows as she sees a fresh trail of Periwinkle's juices flow from her, following it's path though, Tinker Bell realized another, rather odd detail, the Frost Fairy's anus. '_Hey, this spot is the same color as Peri's skin. I wonder if it's the same for all Winter Fairies._'

"H-Hey, Tink..." starts Periwinkle. "Could you not examine me so closely?"

"O-Oh, heh, sorry." replies Tinker Bell, briefly looking up to her sister, then down between her legs.

Tinker Bell places her right hand's fingers back to Periwinkle's lower lips, caressing and teasing them, bringing a soft moan from the Frost Fairy, before spreading her open a bit. However, something quickly catches Tinker Bell's attention, or rather a lack of something as she spreads and holds her sister's labia apart.

"What the!?" gasps Tinker Bell, seeing the unblocked tunnel. "I thought this was your first time!"

"I-It is..." replies Periwinkle, embarrassingly, averting her eyes from her sister as she looks up to her with a frown.

"You don't have that wall though." states Tinker Bell. "If this isn't your first time, you don't have to lie."

"It is my first time though." replies Periwinkle. "It's just, I had an accident..."

"An accident? What kind of accident?" asks Tinker Bell, sitting up.

"Well..." starts Periwinkle, closing her legs for the moment. "If I tell, you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"Ok, is it something bad?" replies Tinker Bell.

"No, it's not bad, just really, really, really embarrassing."

"Oh, well I promise to keep it a secret."

"Ok... well, one day, me, Spike, Gliss and some other Frost Fairy's were playing Hide and Seek in the Frost Forest. I found the perfect spot to hide, it was a branch hidden by a group of frosted leafs that perfectly blended into the surroundings. So, I moved behind the leafs, made sure I positioned the leafs back to the way they were and sat on the branch to wait to win. But... I didn't pay attention to were exactly I was sitting and the spot I sat, I felt something hard pressing into me and an uncomfortable pressure, before I knew it, the pressure suddenly disappeared and I screamed in pain as I felt something forced into me."

"Wow..." comments Tinker Bell, feeling sympathy for her sister. "So, a tree branch took your vir-virginity?"

"Yeah..." replies Periwinkle with a deep sigh. "Gliss and Spike weren't very nice about it, after the event and I recovered, they constantly teased me about it. They still do it to this day, not as much, but I wish they'd just forget about it already."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok, just keep this to yourself, I'm serious." replies Periwinkle with a stern expression.

"I will, trust me, I'd be humiliated if that happened to me." comments Tinker Bell.

"Good." states Periwinkle, before spreading her legs again.

With the mystery of her sister's missing barrier resolved, Tinker Bell smiles at Periwinkle's renewed offer and lowers her head between the Frost Fairy's thighs, briefly inhaling the faint scent. The Tinker brings a flinch from Periwinkle as she teases each aroused lip with the index and middle finger of her right hand, bringing a bigger smile to Tinker Bell's face as she sees the lips clinch repeatedly in response, which causes fresh fluid to trail out of her.

A small, but quick gasp leaves Periwinkle, lifting her left hand up over her mouth as Tinker Bell teases the entrance of the flowing opening with her index finger, the wet digit then moves upward, between the lips, then back down. Tinker Bell repeated this tease a number of times, hearing Periwinkle's moans and occasional giggle.

"Does this tickle?" asks Tinker Bell, smiling as her wings flutter with delight and mild surprise as Periwinkles juices were noticeably warmer than her body.

"Heh, a-a bit." answers Periwinkle, smiling, lowering her hand from her mouth.

However, the hand quickly returns as a loud gasp comes from Periwinkle as she feels Tinker Bell's index finger slowly enter her with an audible squelch, stopped only when the entirety of her sister's finger had entered her.

"A-A little warning would've been nice!" declares Periwinkle.

"Oh, s-sorry..." replies Tinker Bell, mentally kicking herself for the obvious mistake, but now that her finger was inside, the Tinker realized her sister wasn't an ice cube, she was warmer on the inside. "You're pretty tight though..." she adds, before beginning to slowly retreat and advance her finger, bringing a soft moan from her sister.

"I-I, can only fit, t-two of my fingers in." admits Periwinkle.

"I'll probably only be able to manage one." comments Tinker Bell.

"Heh, probably." replies Periwinkle with a smile through the pleasure of Tinker Bell's slowly thrusting finger, the comment only brings a small chuckle from the Tinker, but she soon gasps.

"Oh, hey, there's this special spot inside that apparently feels amazing! Can I show you!?"

"Sure." replies Periwinkle, smiling from what sort of pleasure she'd feel.

The Tinker grins and rotates her finger inside her sister and curves it upward.

"The spot should be right around..."

Periwinkle only waits a few seconds before a shocked, wide-eyed gasp comes from her as she felt an intense shot of pleasure shoot throughout her center, rivaled only by the pleasure her ears provided. Shocked by such an intense pleasure, Periwinkle falls to her back, both hands now covering her mouth as she moans loudly into her hands as Tinker Bell giggles with delight and continues the tease.

"Found it!" she declares, as Periwinkle's hips squirm repeatedly and so much so that Tinker Bell had a difficult time staying on target. It was as if Periwinkle was trying to escape the pleasure, but she wasn't actually moving away from her, so Tinker Bell firmly takes hold of her sister's right inner thigh with her left hand, steadying her sister's squirms enough to focus on that special spot. "Feels amazing huh!?"

Periwinkle couldn't speak, all she could do was moan and squirm. She never thought the small tunnel between her legs had a spot to produce such intense pleasure that wasn't an orgasm. The Frost Fairy was conflicted, she was completely unprepared for such pleasure, mirroring her discovery of the pleasure of her ears by Gliss' actions; She wanted to escape, put an end to this pleasurable torture, but Periwinkle wanted it to continue. Struggling between the two, Periwinkle was trapped, unable to choose one over the other.

However, in her delay, the choice was soon made for her as she felt the finger teasing that wonderful spot inside her, stop, allowing Periwinkle a break as she breathes quickly, her hands falling to her sides as she trembles lightly and felt that spot inside throb pleasantly.

"Hey, you ok?" asks Tinker Bell.

"I dunno..." pants Periwinkle. "What was that?"

"Hehe, well Qu-Uh... the human's call it the G-Spot." answers Tinker Bell, managing to catch herself from revealing Queen Clarion. "W-What ever that means, but it feels amazing, doesn't it?"

"Heh, I don't think amazing is the right word." answers Periwinkle. "Can you do that again, but not as intense?"

"Well, I could try going slower..." replies Tinker Bell.

A hard flinch comes from Periwinkle as she feels Tinker Bell again teasing that special spot, but slower than before and more gently. The pleasure was still intense, but not cripplingly so as she moves just her right hand over her mouth, still squirming, but not quite as much.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." comments Periwinkle. "T-T-That's, mmmmm... nngh... b-better... ahhhh..."

Not wanting to overwhelm her sister again, Tinker Bell was content to slowly stroke the special spot inside her sister, very much entertained by Periwinkle's response to the simple action.

As the pleasure continues and rises, Periwinkle could feel that familiar ball tightening inside her, however, there was another sensation, one she was surprised to feel.

"Ahhhh-Nngh, T-Tink, s-stop, mmmmnngh... I-I have to pee." warns Periwinkle, lowering her free hand down to Tinker Bell's wrist, but the Tinker only smiles.

"That's ok." she answers, recalling Queen Clarion warning her of the effect teasing this particular spot caused.

"W-What? Nngh, N-no it's not, I-I'm gonna, Nngh... T-Tink!" replies Periwinkle, before gasping out.

Periwinkle quickly lowers her other hand to Tinker Bell's wrist and pulls her sister's finger from herself and lifts her legs, away from her sister's head, allowing her to close them before moaning out loud as her moment comes again, but groaning hard as she felt an intense urge to urinate, but the pleasure of her orgasm made short work of her hold.

"Nooooo!"

However, Tinker Bell smiles as while Periwinkle had closed her legs, she still retained a view of the Frost Fairy's repeatedly tensing labia and anus, before hearing a watery hiss and seeing a fluid rapidly travel UP Periwinkles legs, only a short distance though before falling over her spasming lips and pool below her. Seeing her sister's wet climax, Tinker Bell was reminded of her own bodies neglected desire and lowers her left hand under her pants and panties, moaning softly as she began to stroke her own wet lips.

Moments into Periwinkle's bliss, the strength leaves her legs as they fall open once again, as she shudders and moans as a number of spurts leave her in time with her frequent flinches, one actually reaching and hitting Tinker Bell in the face with a giggle from her, feeling the warmth of the Frost Fairy's orgasmic emissions.

With the last spurt leaving, shifting into a small, short-lived trickle, the Frost Fairy was once again catching her breath as she lay on the floor nude, her legs spread wide with a sizable puddle below her and her redden, wet labia in clear view of Tinker Bell, who was shuddering and moaning from her own self-pleasure, as aroused as she was, bringing her sister to another powerful climax, she could feel herself speeding towards her own moment of bliss.

"Why..." starts Periwinkle tiredly. "Does peeing, suddenly feel so good?" she adds, before a small groan leaves her, followed by a stream of clear urine leaving her for a few seconds, ending with a shutter and final spurt. "I don't... know if I, have the energy... to keep going."

It was moments later, Periwinkle hears her sister moan out, prompting her to tiredly lift her head and smile as she sees Tinker Bell with a hand in her pants, before lowering her head to the floor, away from Periwinkle's puddle as a low groaning followed from her as her wings twitch.

Periwinkle giggles briefly as she lowers her head back to the floor, then her left hand to her wet lower lips to sooth the pleasurable throbbing.

The Frost Fairy waited what she guessed was a minute, hearing Tinker Bell having calmed down, before commenting...

"You really are quieter."

The comment brings a chuckle from the Tinker, slowly caressing her drenched labia, her hand and pants completely soaked in her juices now, but in her haze of sensation, Tinker Bell didn't care.

"More..." lowly states the fully clothed fairy.

"Huh?" questions Periwinkle, lifting her head, seeing her sister lift herself up on her free hand and look her in the eyes, with hungry desire in her own.

"I want more." adds Tinker Bell, pulling her dripping hand from her pants and placing both hands on her sisters thighs, keeping them spread. "I want to see you... c-cli-max..." she continues, briefly averting her eyes at the embarrassing word, but quickly shaking her head and looking her sister in the eyes and repeating. "I want to see you climax again!"

Although she was the one who wanted Tinker Bell to clearly say what she wanted, the declaration brings a renewed embarrassment in Periwinkle.

"W-Well, I'd like to too, but I'm getting tired. I've already climaxed more than I'm usually able to before I'm too tired for more."

"Then you can just lay back and enjoy!" offers Tinker Bell happily, her wings fluttering in excitement.

"But that's what I've been doing." replies Periwinkle.

"I don't mind! There's still more I want to show you!"

"Heh... I think I understand now." states Periwinkle with a smile. "You're just eager to show me what you've learned from your mystery teacher."

"Heh... y-yeah..." replies Tinker, briefly averting her eyes. "But what I want to show you next, you're gonna love it, I know you are! My teacher says I'm a natural at it."

The Frost Fairy smiles, and sighs, Tinker Bell was clearly excited to share what she had learned, all she had to do was relax, but that thought didn't quite sit well with Periwinkle.

"OK, but under one condition." replies Periwinkle.

"What!?" asks Tinker Bell excitedly.

"After you make me climax again, if I'm still awake, I want a turn on you."

"Deal!"

While Periwinkle had an idea of what her sister was going to do next, she was still unprepared as a loud gasp leaves her as she feels Tinker's Bell's flattened tongue give a single, slow lick of her labia. If not for the Tinker's hands on her thighs, her legs would have reflexively closed quickly.

However, it wasn't quite the pleasure that shocked Periwinkle, another sensation was over taking it. Tinker Bell gets two more slow, full licks in, bringing a groaning from the Frost Fairy, before she comments...

"T-Tink... y-your tongue..."

Tinker Bell looks up with a smile.

"Feels good huh? I haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

"Your tongue's so warm." comments Periwinkle. "Maybe even hot would be a better word."

"Oh..." replies Tinker Bell. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not quite, it's just a shock."

"Oh, well, I'll just have to warm you up here like I did your chest." replies Tinker Bell, smiling, seeing her sister's breasts had returned to their usual pale coloring.

"Yeah..." comments Periwinkle, before seeing and feeling her sister's warm tongue return, bringing a quick inhale and groan from her from the heat of Tinker Bell's tongue on her cold lower lips. It didn't take very long for Periwinkle to feel the heat of her sisters tongue warming her labia and with it, the groans of discomfort were traded for moans and coos as the heat seemed to make her more sensitive.

Tinker Bell, hearing Periwinkle moaning more, lifts her gaze as she continues her licking.

"Is it better now?"

"Y-yeah, a lot better." replies Periwinkle, smiling.

"Good, the part I like the most is next."

Having just had her labia warmed up, Periwinkle gasps out as she felt the Tinker's hot tongue enter her. However, while there was still a temperature difference, it didn't overpower the pleasure of her sister's tongue, it just seemed to add another layer to the pleasure. The strength leaves Periwinkle's arms, her back meeting the floor again as she moans from Tinker's Bell's wriggling tongue. Despite the temperature difference, which was rapidly shrinking, Periwinkle never thought a tongue would feel so good. Penetration wasn't new to her, but the Tinker's wriggling, hot tongue seemed to be on a completely different level, which was only enhanced by her inability to move her legs much thanks to Tinker Bell holding her legs apart.

While Periwinkle enjoyed her sister's tongue warming her up, Tinker Bell herself was also finding delight in her actions. The moment she pushed through Periwinkle's warmed lips, felt a brief, but intense chill, numbing her tongue. The lack of feeling though soon passes, allowing the Tinker to taste her sister's flowing juices once again.

Like Periwinkle's scent, the Frost Fairy's taste was just as faint, so faint, that until her tongue was inside, Tinker Bell thought her sister lacked a taste at all, but it was certainly there as it covered her tongue.

With the wet appendage reaching as deep as Tinker Bell could manage, her lips pressed against Periwinkle's lower lips in the most intimate of kisses, simply wriggling her tongue rewards her ears with the sounds of the Frost Fairy's delighted moans. The Tinker maintains this action just for a few moments, before another gasp and moan from Periwinkle reaches Tinker Bell's ears as she began to pull her tongue back, long enough to swallow the gathered juices, before pushing back in.

Combining the wriggling and thrusts of her tongue, Periwinkle could only gasp and moan from the pleasure, shifting her hips against her sister's questing tongue. It wasn't long before the Frost Fairy's hands rest on the Tinker's head, grabbing at her blonde hair, pressing her mouth against her and in turn, gaining just a bit more depth from her sisters thrusting tongue.

'_This feels amazing!_' thinks Periwinkle, lifting her head to look at her sister, whose eyes were closed, focusing on her task.

Periwinkle's head quickly returns to the floor though with a delighted gasp as she feels Tinker Bell's thrusting tongue quicken, now darting in and out of her as she hears her sister moaning against her. Periwinkle didn't know why, but the thought of Tinker Bell swallowing her juices only aroused her more and not long after, felt the familiar twinge between her legs, signaling an approaching climax if Tinker Bell were to continue; The Frost Fairy certainly wasn't going to let her sister stop.

"T-Tink... nngh, I'm almost-ohhh... Tink..."

The Tinker's wings flutter from the comment, eagerly continuing as Periwinkle's moan rises in volume, grabbing tightly at Tinker Bell's hair, failing to fight back her moans as they shift into a loud groaning as she feels her moment getting closer.

To Tinker Bell's mild surprise, the closer she brought her sister to climax, the harder time she had keeping Periwinkle's legs spread. She didn't bother trying just moments into the Frost Fairy's thighs lifting, moving her arms around her sister's hips as the thighs close around her head, firmly, but not uncomfortably so. What was uncomfortable though, was the pulling of her hair as Periwinkle's loud moan returned and feeling a repeated tightening around her tongue, trying to push it out. Tinker Bell knew her sisters moment had arrived and forces her tongue deeply back into the spasming tunnel with a gasp from Periwinkle.

Just moments into her sister bliss, juices filling her mouth, Tinker Bell feels the squeezing of her head from Periwinkle's thighs tightening, it was starting to hurt, but Tinker Bell persisted in her action, wanting to prolong Periwinkle's bliss as long as she could, the tighter squeeze was even expected.

However, what wasn't expected, was Periwinkle's repeated left and right turning of her hips. It lasts just moments though as that was just the warm up to what really shocked Tinker Bell as Periwinkle turns them both over, the Tinker now on her back pinned between her sisters thighs, still gripping her hair as thanks to gravity, her sisters flowing juices began to flood into her mouth as Periwinkle began a slight bounce and thrust of her hips, humping Tinker's Bell's face.

Getting over the shock though and swallowing her sisters abundant juices, Tinker Bell resumes the thrusting of her tongue into Periwinkle's climaxing, warm tunnel as she wraps her arms around her sister's thighs.

Periwinkle herself, was still well into her moment, moaning out loudly and unrestricted as her wings flutter enough to nearly take flight. A few long blissful moments later, Periwinkle shutters as her moment began to fade, but slowed by Tinker Bell's continued thrusting of her tongue.

Her wings falling against her back, the Frost Fairy gives a heavy sigh as she releases her grip on her sisters hair, supporting herself up on weak, shaky hands as she leans forward.

"W-Wow..." comments Periwinkle, before moaning lowly from Tinker Bell's tongue, but the Frost Fairy puts an end to it and lifts her very red and hot, sensitive wet lower lips from the Tinker's tongue, strings of her juices briefly connecting them before much more oozes from her and onto Tinker Bell's face, who giggles.

Periwinkle crawls forward just a bit, before collapsing to the floor.

"I-I'm done." comments Periwinkle tiredly. "I can't t-take another one, I don't have the energy. The spot between my legs feel like it's on fire."

Her entire mouth glistening with her sister's juices, Tinker Bell giggles and sits up, turning to look at her sister's exhausted form, still trembling with the occasional twitch of her wings as a steady flow of her juices ooze from her still tensing lips.

"You still want your turn?"

"Yeah just, gimme a minute..." replies Periwinkle. "I don't think I could even lift myself up right now."

"Heh, guess I have been focusing all my attention on you."

"Yeah... and this last climax really drained me." comments Periwinkle.

Tinker Bell smiles as she waited for her sister to recover, licking her lips of her sister's taste as she sees the little mess on the floor to her left, her sister's cum, juices and urine mixed together. The sight of the mess brings an idea to the Tinker to pass the time and gets to her feet, retrieving a cloth before return to her original spot, wiping her mouth clean before doing the same for Periwinkle, bringing a flinch of surprised from her as she wipes her cooling lower lips dry, then the floor.

With the last of the fluid cleaned up, Periwinkle turns over and sits up with a groan, looking down between her legs as seeing that the color was slowly fading from her labia, not quite 'on fire' now, but still feeling very hot.

"You didn't have to clean me up." states Periwinkle. "We're not done after all, not yet." she adds with a smile. "Not until my turn."

"Heh, I wanted to do something while you rested."

"Well I have enough energy to move now." comments Periwinkle, positioning her legs under herself.

Tinker Bell said nothing, but smiles as she reaching under her dress, but pauses for a moment, despite what they had done, Tinker Bell still found it embarrassing that she was going to reveal herself. Pushing through it though, the Tinker pulls her pants and underwear down, her dress still covered her for the moment as she frees her saturated clothing from her legs and drops them at her side as she sits on her legs.

"O-Ohhh..." briefly shudders Tinker Bell, lowering her hands between her legs to her warm, wet lower lips as she felt the cold air chill her. "You're right Peri." states Tinker Bell. "It is still cold in here."

"Heh, you're right, I forgot about that." replies Periwinkle, before looking to Tinker Bell's coat on her bed and retrieving it. "Hey, how about this?" she adds, before draping it over Tinker Bell's lap. "It'll block some of the cold."

"Yeah, but I won't be able to see you.

"Heh, I'd think your health would be more important." comments Periwinkle with a smirk.

"Fine..." sighs Tinker Bell, before pulling her hands from herself and leaning back on her back, pulling her dress up some, bringing a little gasp from her as her bare butt contacts the cold floor, before her face reddens from embarrassment now as she spreads her legs, though still shielded from view by her coat.

Tinker Bell soon sees Periwinkle crawl forward the short distance and lift her coat, lowering her head beneath and seeing her wings flutter.

* * *

In sight of her sister's most personal place, feeling the heat rising from them, Periwinkle found herself at a loss for what to do. Sure, she could just copy what Tinker Bell did to her, but the Frost Fairy was nervous about doing it wrong somehow.

So, instead of getting right to 'it', Periwinkle took a moment to copy another one of her sisters actions, examining her. Under the coat, it was a bit dark, but Periwinkle could see the small patch of hair crowning her sister's lower lips. A small flinch of her sister's legs and a clench of her labia was the reactive responses to Periwinkle moving the fingers of her right hand through the hair, which were very soft.

"Did you have hair here when you were born?" asks Periwinkle.

"_Yeah, what about you?_"

"Nope, completely smooth." answers Periwinkle, gently pulling at her sister's pubic hair. "Gliss told me that you ether have it or you don't. What's it like having hair here?"

"_Uh, fine, I guess._" answers Tinker Bell, clearly unsure how to answer such a question. "_It doesn't get in the way, if that's what you mean._"

"Hmm..."

Periwinkle lowers her hand from her sister's pubic mound and brings another reflexive clench of the Tinker's labia as she places her index and middle fingers to each lip and sliding her fingers down their slick surface, down to the bottom, then up again.

"_O-Ohh, hehe..._" giggles Tinker Bell. "_Cold fingers._"

The Frost Fairy giggles as she repeats this tease a couple of more times, bringing a low moan from her sister as she sees more of her sisters juices ooze out of her. The flow is suddenly increased as Periwinkle's fingers reach the bottom cleft of her sister's lips and spreads them, seeing the fleshy barrier.

There was just enough light for Periwinkle to see the shape of her sister's hymen.

"Hey Tink..." starts Periwinkle with a smile.

"_Yeah?_"

"Do you know what your hymen looks like?"

"_It's just a barrier._"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." comments Periwinkle, before moving her index finger of her left hand between her right and touching the fleshy barrier. "It's not completely solid."

"_It's not?_" asks Tinker Bell.

"Nope, there's tiny holes in it, and one bigger one at the bottom."

"_Wow, I always thought it was completely solid._"

"Heh, well if it was, nothing would come out of you."

"_Ah, true._"

"I'm surprised..." starts Periwinkle with a smile. "As a Tinker, I'd think you'd spend at least a little time examining yourself, not others."

"_Well I had more important things to worry about._"

Periwinkle said nothing to this, though with her sister's hymen in place, it limited her options to pleasure Tinker Bell some, she wouldn't be able to reach her tongue into her like Tinker Bell did to her. Periwinkle didn't mind too much though, she still had plenty of choices, one which she resumes in doing, caressing the Tinker's aroused lips with her right index and middle fingers.

Delighted with the soft moans she earned from her sister, Periwinkle added her left hand, using her index fingers to continue the tease, but adding repeatedly spreading the lips apart. Over the minute or so of this, along with Tinker Bell's light squirming of her hips, more of her juices were urged from her guarded tunnel.

Dipping the tips of her thumbs and index fingers in the flow of her sister's warm, natural lubrication, Periwinkle lightly grips each lip between her fingers and began to massage them, moving along their length, spreading and gently pulling them.

While the action continued Tinker Bell's moans, it also brought a few giggles from her.

"_Hehe...what are you doing?_"

"Feel nice, right?" asks Periwinkle, smiling as she persisted with the unique massage. "I sometimes do this, it's a bit of a different sensation."

"_Heh, yeah, it's nice._" answers Tinker Bell.

Shortly into this, Periwinkle began to applying a little more pressure with her thumbs between the lips, gently kneading the inner walls, bringing a little louder moan from the Tinker, whose legs were still up, began to spread out as they fell to the floor.

Periwinkle continues the labial massage for close to five minutes, taking much delight in her sisters easily recognizable relaxed moans. Stopping and pulling her fingers away, the Frost Fairy smiles as she notices the lips were a bit more puffy than she remembered and sees a steady flow of Tinker Bell's juice's leaving her, the Tinker was quite well aroused now.

Feeling ready to take the next step, Periwinkle stares at her next target, the tiny nub at the peak of the cleft, swelled and begging for attention as it struggled to free itself from its protection.

Tinker Bell only gets as far as 'Why'd you-' before the Tinker's hips flinches hard with a gasp as Periwinkle places the tip of her tongue to the nub, slowly sliding her tongue against it with a groan from Tinker Bell as she also licks back the protective covering, freeing the highly sensitive nub for another slow lick, repeating Tinker Bell's gasp and groan.

Smiling from her sister's reaction, Periwinkle makes a third, very slow lick, starting from the middle of her tongue this time as she let each tiny bump of her tongue in the path hit it's mark. With an ending flick, bringing a gasp from the Tinker, followed by her heavy breathing, Periwinkle looks to her sisters lower lips and sees them repeatedly clinching.

"You didn't climax already did you?" she asks, smiling.

"_N-No... b-but I'm r-real close._"

"Guess I'm better than I thought." comments Periwinkle lowly, before returning her tongue to the erect nub, starting at the middle again and slowly licking.

Tinker Bell's response skipped straight to groaning and Periwinkle quickly felt her sister's hands grab her head through her coat. The Tinker managed to make it to the end of another lick, however, the tip of Periwinkle's tongue doesn't leave, instead, she began to flick the nub.

One flick earned a gasp, but the second, brings the familiar, loud gasp of bliss as Tinker Bell's thighs tightly close around the Frost Fairy's head as her body shutters. However, Periwinkle wasn't done, with her sister well within her moment, she continues to flick the tiny nub with regularity, bringing repeated gasps and flinches from the Tinker.

There was enough of a delay for her to take a breath; flick, pause... flick, pause... flick, pause.

"_P-Peri!_" gasps out Tinker Bell between flicks.

Periwinkle manages to extend her sister's peak to a minute, however, as she hears her begin to come down from her bliss, Periwinkle's slow flicks became rapid, bringing another loud gasp from her sister.

"_AHHH! P-P-Peri! Nnngh!_"

The Frost Fairy continued without stop, relentlessly driving her sister's waning pleasure back up, until the Tinker's groaning began anew, which was soon followed by another loud gasp and the Tinker's body trembles intensely.

This second peak was shorter lived than the first and Periwinkle slowed her tongue as she allowed Tinker Bell to return. With a heavy sigh from the Tinker, Periwinkle pulls her tongue away with a satisfied smile on her face, though looking down, sees a sizable pool of her sisters juices, before lifting her head from the heat under the coat and seeing Tinker Bell's chest rise and fall quickly with her eyes closed.

* * *

"Heh, that was for not letting me rest earlier." comments Periwinkle.

"H-Hehe... we're, even then." Replies Tinker Bell.

"Hehehe... well, guess we're done now huh? We should meet up with our friends before they come to see what's taking us so long."

"W-Wait... Nnngh..." replies Tinker Bell, groaning as she sits herself up. "There's one more thing I want to do."

"Really?" asks Periwinkle, clearly expressing annoyance now. "Let's just save it for later."

"This'll really be the last thing, I swear!" urges Tinker Bell. "Then we can go meet the others."

"Fine..." answers Periwinkle with a sigh.

"Great! Turn around on your hands and knees."

"Like this?" asks Periwinkle, turning around on her hands and knees with her butt facing Tinker Bell, briefly looking back.

"Yeah, that's perfect..." replies Tinker Bell, pulling her coat from her lap and positioning herself on her hands and knees behind her sister, placing her hands to the pale skin of the Frost Fairy's butt and spreading the cheeks to reveal her spotless anus.

'_I wonder if Peri poops._' thinks Tinker Bell. '_Would it be warm or cold? Probably warm since she's warm inside._'

Puzzled by the spreading of her butt, Periwinkle starts to ask...

"Hey, what are you gonna- AHHH!"

**- Meanwhile -**

"Seriously, what's taking those two so long?" comments Vidia to herself as she flies towards Periwinkle's home.

The Fast-Flyer had an idea of what could be delaying the sisters, but didn't put much stock in it, heck, it was Tinker Bell, a fairy who was more interested in finding Lost Things and inventing to realize a certain Sparrow Man liked her. However, the sisters responses to the swapping event gave more evidence towards Vidia's suspicion. The others didn't seem to notice, but Vidia certainly did, the two were clearly embarrassed by something before Tinker Bell urged them to leave.

"Heh, Tink may finally have developed interests in things besides human junk. Ohh I'd love to see her fumbling around, not knowing what's what and why things feel the way they do."

Giggling at the idea of an inexperienced Tinker Bell trying to be intimate, Vidia notices two female Winter Fairies fly pass her, giggling as one comments...

"I didn't know she was into that sort of thing."

Followed by the others, "Me neither."

Only mildly curious as what the two were talking about, Vidia shrugs and continues towards Periwinkle's home.

Arriving, Vidia hovers at the front door and lifts her right hand to knock, but only gets as far stating, "Ti-" before a groan from Periwinkle hits her ears, followed by...

"_Tink, that feels really weird!_"

"_But it feels good too, huh?_" adds Tinker Bell, before Periwinkle gasps into a moan.

Vidia's cheeks redden in shock and embarrassment, but a smile quickly comes to her face.

"I KNEW it!" she whispers.

Quickly fluttering towards the window, Vidia's mind was swimming with what she could possibly see, but the sight that greeted her eyes as she peeks in, brought a shocked, reflexive gasp from the Fast-Flyer.

Periwinkle was naked on her hands and knees, with Tinker Bell behind her on her knees, wearing only her dress with her hands to the Frost Fairy's butt and her mouth pressed against a spot Vidia knew was NOT Periwinkle's labia, which was even confirmed, without a doubt as Tinker Bell pulls back, revealing her tongue licking her sisters anus.

However, the Fast-Flyer's gasp alerts the sisters as they gasp and look towards her.

"Vidia!?" gasps the two, Periwinkle scrambling to cover herself as Tinker Bell's face becomes as red as a cherry as she quickly adds...

"T-T-T-This isn't what it looks like!"

"R-Really?" asks Vidia with a smirk, recovering quickly from her shock, intrigued as to hear Tinker Bell's excuse. "From where I am, it looked like you were tongue deep in Periwinkle's butt. I seriously doubt there are Lost Things there."

The Frost Fairy's face was just as red as her sisters as she had retrieved her dress and covers her chest and crotch.

"W-Well..." starts Tinker Bell, briefly looking to Periwinkle, who gives a little smile and nod, before Tinker Bell adds... "I-It's... p-practice..."

"Practice?" questions Vidia with a big smile. "Practice for who?"

"... Y-You." answers Tinker Bell, looking away.

Shocked by the answer, it was Vidia's turn for her face to mirror the red of the sisters.

"W-W-What!?"

"Tink likes you." comments Periwinkle, moving close to her embarrassed sister. "She didn't want to be inexperienced if the time came when she admitted her feelings for you."

"Heh, s-seriously?" Replies Vidia, backing away with a frown. "A F-Fast-Flyer such as I and a Tinker? Having sex!? That's ridiculous!" she adds, before quickly flying away.

However, as Vidia sped off, tears trail down her cheeks, with a pained smile.

"I'm a horrible person."

**- Periwinkle's Home -**

Seconds after the Fast-Flyer leaves, Periwinkle sees tears rolling down Tinker Bell's cheeks.

"Tink..." starts Periwinkle.

"I-I should've expected that." cries Tinker Bell. "A-All t-this has been a w-waste of t-time!"

Despite her sisters pain, Periwinkle felt a little hurt herself that Tinker Bell thought so little of what they had done and giving Tinker Bell her first time, but Periwinkle quickly figured that Tinker Bell didn't mean it, Vidia had just denied her in the worst way.

"You don't mean that Tink." states Periwinkle, wrapping her arms around her sister, who immediately began to cry intensely, embracing her as well.

**- Very late that night -**

**- Tinker Bell's Home -**

Asleep in bed, Tinker Bell is awakened by a knocking at her door. She attempted to ignore the person, it was too late for someone to be visiting and she was in a horrible mood from Vidia's rejection.

The stranger was persistent though...

"Go away!" declares Tinker Bell.

The knocking stops, only for a moment though, before resuming.

"I said go away!" repeats Tinker Bell, quickly growing angry.

However, this only caused the person to knock harder.

Groaning in aggravation, Tinker Bell removes herself from bed, dressed in just her green panties, too angry to care about her lack of clothing.

"That's it, I'm not in the mood for this shi-" declares Tinker Bell angrily, walking to her door before swinging it open and gasps as she sees Vidia standing in front of her, looking embarrassed and nervous, but the sight of the Fast-Flyer just brought Tinker Bell's anger to boiling as her face took on the trademark shade of Anger Red.

"Tink..." starts Vidia.

However, Vidia is interrupted with the door slamming shut.

"Fuck you!" declares Tinker Bell, heading back to her bed.

"_Tink wait!_" replies Vidia, hitting the door once. "_I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I need to talk to you!_"

"Go away!"

"_Please Tink!_" continues Vidia. "_I feel the same way about you!_"

The comment stops Tinker Bell in front of her bed, a brief surge of happiness shoots though her, before tears trail down her face with a frown.

"You're a horrible fairy! Is nothing off-limits to you!?"

"_I'm not lying! This isn't one of my tricks. I wouldn't go that far. I really do feel the same about you. You just shocked me earlier and I responded by reflex, I didn't mean it. You know how I am, how would you respond if I suddenly admitted my feelings for you when you least expect it?_"

'_I don't know..._' thinks Tinker Bell.

"I wouldn't say something horrible." answers Tinker Bell.

"_I'm sorry, really, I've been feeling horrible about it all day._"

"Really?" asks Tinker Bell.

"_Yeah, I can't even sleep. I thought about doing this tomorrow, but its just been eating away at me._"

"Good." answers Tinker Bell, grinning, before turning and walking back to her door and opening it, seeing Vidia quickly wiping her cheeks, but tears still fall from her eyes. "You're a horrible fairy..." adds Tinker Bell, briefly looking away, "But for some reason..." she continues, looking up into the Fast-Flyer's eyes, with a little smile that grows. "I still like you."

A smile immediately comes to Vidia's face, before she hugs the Tinker, who was a little surprised and embarrassed as she realized her lack of clothing with Vidia's clothing brushing up against her nipples. Tinker Bell though, decides to ignore her lack of clothes and return the hug.

"Thank-you Tinker Bell!" replies Vidia.

"I haven't forgiven you yet." comments Tinker Bell.

"I'll do anything to make for what I did." replies Vidia, pulling away.

"Anything?" questions Tinker Bell, with a smirk, which brings a nervous look from Vidia as the Fast-Flyer averts her eyes for a moment.

"Crap... Y-Yeah..."

"Hmm..." hums Tinker Bell, with a hand on her chin in thought. "I don't want our new relationship secret, I want our friends to know about us."

"W-What!?" Gasps Vidia. "I may as well tell all of Pixie Hollow about us!"

"Well, if you wanna-"

"No-no-no-no-no-no!" quickly cuts in Vidia, waving her hands in front of her. "I'll tell them, can we leave out Bobble and Clank though, possibly even Rosetta, those last two can't keep a secret to save their wings!"

"Hmm, we can leave out the guys for now, but the girls have to know, even Rosetta and ESPECIALLY Peri." replies Tinker Bell.

"Nnngh!" groans Vidia, before her hands fall to her sides with a sigh. "Fine, I'll tell them."

Her wings fluttering at the comment, Tinker Bell smiles and asks...

"Really?"

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll be official." answers Vidia, looking Tinker Bell in the eyes with a little smile.

Tinker Bell though, takes a step towards the Fast-Flyer and cups her hands to Vidia's still wet cheeks, before placing her lips to Vidia's, whose eyes widen at the action and her wings flutter, just moments later, Tinker Bell pulls back with a deep blush on her face, commenting...

"I never said when."

"Oh thank you!" sighs Vidia.

"BUT! Peri has to know tomorrow."

"OK, I can deal with that." replies Vidia.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." comments Tinker Bell, stepping back with a smile, before beginning to close the door, but Vidia quickly stops her with a comment...

"H-Hey, how about I spend the night?" asks Vidia with a smile and blush.

"Seriously?" questions Tinker Bell with a chuckle. "You're lucky I gave you my first kiss."

"That was your first kiss?" asks Vidia.

"Yep and that's all your going to get from me until you explain your behavior to Peri and she knows about us. So, good night Vidia." answers Tinker Bell, before she closes her door with a smile.

"_Well, ok, seeya tomorrow Tink._"

Moments after hearing her new girlfriend flying away, the emotion of what just happened fully hits, dropping Tinker Bell to her knees and sitting back on her legs as tears of happiness trail down her cheeks.

"Vidia feels the same."

END


End file.
